


Tell This Boy What To Do

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Moving On, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has plans for after Hogwarts. Albus doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell This Boy What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for albuscorpius100 on Livejournal.

“I’m not saying I don’t love you. I just need to go out and see the world for a bit.”

Al seemed torn between glaring at Scorpius and pouting. The expression produced just made him look confused. It was not as though Al did not know Scorpius wanted to do this. They had talked about it repeatedly in their last year at Hogwarts. Yet Al was treating it as though it was a complete surprise.

“But you’ll be so far away. I’ll miss you.”

“I know. I’ll miss you too. I’ve just always wanted to go and now’s my chance.”

  


...

  


Al was not too fond of the independence thrust upon him. His parents had insisted that once he got a decent job he had to move out. So Al had.

The flat was too cold in winter; despite using a multitude of heating spells. Warmth just leaked out somehow. He hated it. It just made Al think how Scorpius was probably off sitting on a beach in the middle of the Australian summer having the time of his life and getting hit on by all of the local boys because of his adorably British accent.

Al just wanted him home.

  


...

  


Everything was the same but not. People were still people. They acted in the same way, yet they did not sound the same. There were beaches that people actually wanted to spend time on and forests with different trees and animals.

It was nice being away from everyone. No expectations on how to perform, or what he could and could not do. Yet he missed them. Missed Al and his kisses, missed the familial comfort of the Burrow, he even missed his father’s overprotective nature.

Scorpius took one last look around, grabbed his bag and went to take a Portkey.

  


...

  


Al had just settled down for the night, after an extremely tiring day at work, when the doorbell rang. No one ever visited him. He contemplated ignoring it, but it buzzed again in annoyance a minute later.

On the other side of the door stood a blond, tanned surfer boy. The last thing Al wanted to deal with. Six months without a shag. He was certain he was almost beyond the point of sexual frustration.

“What do you want?”

The boy looked at him.

“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?”

“Scorpius? You’re home early!”

“Independence is overrated.”


End file.
